Bringer of Death
by ayreen
Summary: A not so innocent Yugi moves to Domino City. SHE (Yugi's a girl) must fight to protect herself and those around her from an evil force trying to kill her to gain world domination.


Ayreen:  ELLO-HAY!!!!

Marik:  Why are you talking like that?

Ayreen:  I-ay ot-gay ursed-cay o-say i-ay an-cay nly-oay peak-say n-iay ig-pay atin-lay.

Marik:  What?

Ayreen:  I-ay ot-gay ursed-cay o-say i-ay an-cay nly-oay peak-say n-iay ig-pay atin-lay.

Marik:  What?

Yugi:  She said, I got cursed so I can only speak in pig latin.

Marik:  Oh.  *bursts out laughing*

Bakura:  *snickers*

Ayreen:  I-ay m-aay o-say onna-gay ill-kay ou-yay!

Yugi:  She said, I am so gonna kill you!

Ayreen:  Nd-aay ou-yay oo-tay Ugi-yay!  Or-fay elling-tay hat-way I-ay aid-say nd-aay aking-may hem-tay augh-lay t-aay e-may!

Yugi:  EEP!

Ayreen:  I-ay on't-way ill-kay ou-yay f-iay ou-yay ay-say he-tay isclaimer-day!  *under her breath*  et-yay.

Yugi:  Ok!  Ayreen doesn't own YuGiOh or any of the characters unless she creates one.  BYE!

Ayreen:  Ow-nay n-oay o-tay he-tay tory-say!!!!

            Chappy 1

            _Bringer of death.___

Yugi Motou, 17 year old girl, spun around, whipping the knife in a crescent, plunging it into the man's stomach.  She ripped it out, and kicked the man in the chest, sending him tumbling backwards.  She twisted around to face her next assailant, who had been sneaking up on her.

            Catching him by surprise, she threw the knife, and it landed in his chest.  She pulled out another dagger, and peered around, looking for any more attackers.

            None.  She sighed in relief, and tucked the dagger back up the sleeve of her leather jacket, and went to pull the knife out of the man's chest.  She wiped it on his shirt, and put it back in her sock, so it would be easy to grab.

            Yugi surveyed the area.  It was now littered in bodies.  She smirked cruelly.  They had ambushed her, sent to kill her, but they had failed.  She heard a moan of agony, and spun around, whipping a dagger out.  She was lightning fast.

            Seeing that it had been the man whom she had stabbed in the stomach, she walked over, and knelt down.  She pulled the dagger against the man's throat, and looked at him with cold, violet eyes.

            "Who sent you?" she demanded harshly.

            He looked at her with terrified eyes.  She looked like a demon leaning over him.  Her black, red, and gold hair was all over the place, giving her a wild, dangerous look.  Her violet eyes were cruel and cold, and her mouth was twisted in a cruel smirk as she waited for his answer.  Her lips were black, and she wore black eye shadow.

            He tried to speak, but found that he couldn't.  He moaned in agony as he drew a slow, rattling breath.

            "I said, who sent you?"

            He opened and closed his mouth several times, but no sound came out.  His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his breathing stopped.

            "Nothing is ever easy," muttered Yugi.  She pushed the man away and left the dark alleyway in the middle of Domino City.  She was in her new home.

            ~*~

            Yami, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Joey and Mai stood outside talking, comfortable in the cool fall weather.  They didn't want to go inside the school yet, for the bell hadn't rung, and so were just talking outside.

            "Did you hear about those guys who were murdered in that alleyway last night?" asked Tristan.

            "Yeah," said Joey.

            "Who could have done such a thing?" asked Mai.

            "I don't know," stated Yami, "but whoever it was deserves to be sent to the Shadow Realm!" he exclaimed.

            Just then, a girl came up to them.  She wore a black leather jacket which skimmed the ground and a pair of skin-tight leather pants, which flared at the bottom.  She wore a black tank top with a red and gold dragon on it, and high-heeled boots.  Her hair was done in a braid, which reached down to the middle of her back.  A few strands of hair framed her face, and you could see streaks of red and gold in her braid.  She wore blood red lipstick and black and gold eyeshadow.  Over her shoulder slung a black leather backpack.  Her eyes were violet and cold.  Her skin was pale, as if she had spent her life in the shadows.  (AN:  Three guesses as to who that is!  The first two don't count!)

            She brushed past Yami, knocking him over.  Without a backwards glance, she walked into the school.

            "What's her problem?" asked Tristan, giving Yami a hand up.

            "PMS?" asked Joey, earning a hit from both Mai and Tea.  "Or not," he corrected, seeing the death glares he was recieving.

            ~*~

            _Bringer of death,_ whispered the voice in Yugi's head.  She shook it away, and returned to her exam.  She wrote frantically, writing a story.  She finished just as the bell rang.  Sighing, she brought the paper up to the teacher and left to get her books and go home.

            Walking home, she decided to take a short cut through an alleyway.  It would get her home quicker.  She heard footsteps behind her.

            She spun around silently, and slowly pulled out a dagger.  She saw someone coming towards her.  Hiding in a dark corner, so they wouldn't see her, she waited for him to come.

            When he walked past her, she pulled him into the corner with her, pressing her dagger against his throat.  "Who sent you?" she asked coldly, pressing the dagger into his flesh, not enough to draw blood.

            "I-I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, gulping.

            "Lies!" she exclaimed.  "Now tell me the truth.  _Who sent you?_"

            Rolling her eyes at the man's stupidity, she spun him around to face her, backing him into the corner.  "Answer me!"

            He shook, and took a deep breath.  "Alright," he said.  "I'll tell you.  But can you please just lower the knife?"

            She shook her head and smirked.  "I think the knife is fine right here," she said, and pointed it at his heart.  "Now tell me."

            "It was....It was....It was-"  Suddenly, he screamed and clutched at his throat.  In a matter of seconds, he was dead.

            "Not again," mumbled Yugi angrily.  She kicked the man's body and walked home.

            ~*~

            _Home._  It was the one thing that Yugi had always wanted.  A home.  In her life, she was constantly moving, and never stayed in the same place for long.  She wondered how long she would stay here before she would move again. _'Not long,'_ she thought bitterly.

            She looked at the impeccably clean apartment with a distasteful air.  She hated the apartment, she hated the area of town she lived in.  It was the poor area, where there was a lot of crime and it was very dangerous.  Gangs were abundant, as were robberies.  The apartment was small, 3 rooms and a bathroom.  There was the kitchen, the living room, and the bedroom.  

            When she had rented the apartment, she had fixed it up and cleaned it, making it more to her liking.  She still hated it, however.

            Yugi dumped her school bag on her bed and tackled her homework.  She finished it about 2 hours, and therefore was free for the weekend.  Sighing, she went outside to go for a walk.

            ~*~

            Yugi found herself in a park.  She didn't know how she got here; she had just kind of wandered around, lost in her thoughts.  Nearby, there was a small stream, and a forest.  Some benches were placed by a path with wound around the park.  She saw a slide and some monkey bars, as well as some swings.

            Yugi walked over to the swings and sat on one.  She swung slowly, her feet skimming the ground.  She was thinking, and didn't hear the man come up behind her.

            "Hello?" he said, causing her to jump off of the swing and face him, holding a dagger in her hand, pointing towards him.  

            "What do you want?" she asked, suspicious.

            "Nothing."  He sat down a swing and gestured to the one she had previously occupied.

            "I'll stand.  Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded, moving closer.

            "I won't say anything with that dagger pointing at me," he said with a smirk.

            She glared at him, and blew a stray strand of hair out of her face, remaining silent.

            "Fine then.  I'll leave."  He got up and went to leave, but was stopped by Yugi placing a knife around his throat.

            "Why are you here?" she demanded roughly, pressing the knife against his neck.

            A young boy came running up to them.  "Big brother!"  he called out.  "Let's go!"  He noticed Yugi.  "BIG BROTHER!!!!" he screamed, and ran at them.

            In a split second, Yugi had knocked out the man, so he wouldn't remember what had happened, and ran off.  (AN:  Wonder who they could have been....hmmm.....)

            ~*~

            The following Monday, Yugi sat in class as the bell rang.  

            Kaiba walked in, rubbing the back of his head, 5 minutes late.  There was muttering.  Seto Kaiba was _never_ late.  There was a small bump on the back of his head.

            Yugi's heart skipped a beat.  She remembered Friday night.  So _he _was the man.  She closed her eyes for a couple seconds, and opened them again.  Kaiba chose a seat next to her, for it was the only seat left.

            The teacher walked in.  She was thin and tall, and really nice.  She had light brown hair, which fell down to her shoulders.  She was young, and had sparkling green eyes.  Her name was Ms. Lovell.  "Good morning class!" she exclaimed happily.  "I have the results from your exam Friday, and, I would just like to say that the marks were excellent!"  She beamed happily.  "The highest mark Yugi Motou with a 120%!"  There had been some bonus questions, and Yugi's writing had been so enthralling that she had given her some extra marks.  She was like that.

            Everyone had gasped when she had said who had gotten the highest mark.  Everyone had expected Kaiba to get it.  He always got it.

            She continued.  "The second highest mark was Seto Kaiba with 110%!"  Yugi had gotten 10 percent higher than the genius!  Ms. Lovell then returned the exams.  When she finished, she got everybody to read a story from their textbooks.  "Yugi," she said, "can I speak with you for a moment?" 

            Yugi got up and walked to her desk, her braid swinging from side to side as she walked.  "Yes?" she asked, once there.

            "Yugi, you are an amazing author.  For the short while that you have been here, you have recieved top marks in your assignments.  I have talked to your other teachers, and found that the same has been going on in all of your other classes.  Since you are in your last year of high school, I would like to know if you would like to be put into advanced placement.  Your work would be more difficult and would be better suited for you.  Seto Kaiba will recieve the same thing."

            Yugi thought about it.  "Sure.  That would be great.  When will it start?" she asked.

            "As soon as I tell Seto about it, so it will begin in a few minutes.  Go down to the library and wait for me there."

            Yugi nodded and left the classroom to go to the library.

            ~*~

            A few minutes later, Ms. Lovell arrived with Kaiba.  Yugi nodded to both Ms. Lovell and Kaiba, in greeting.

            "Your first assignment will be a partner one.  This is just for English, mind you, so you will recieve projects from your other classes.  I do not know what the projects are, however."  she smiled.  "Before I begin, though, I just want to tell you how this will work.  You will go to each class, as normal, bringing your books and what you have for your project, but, once the teacher takes attendance, you will come here, to the library, to work on your project."

            Both Kaiba and Yugi nodded.  "Now, for this project, you two will be working together, as I have already stated.  You will be writing a play, on whatever it is you want, and you will be presenting it to the class.  Here is a marking guide.  Now, get working!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands joyfully, and left.

            Yugi eyed Kaiba warily, as Kaiba did the same.  There was silence.  "Okay," said Yugi coldly.  "I guess _we_ had better get started.  But, before then, I have a couple rules.  One, nothing that happens while we are in this class working on our projects leaves this room, or wherever we are.  Two, I do not tolerate wimps, jerks, insults, or personal questions.  Three, do _not_ bother, annoy, or pester me.  Four, I am the boss.  Five, I get to write the script."  She smirked.  "Now, let's get started."

            Kaiba glared.  "I will not abide these rules."

            Yugi looked up at him through narrowed eyes.  "I think you will," she sneered.

            "And what makes you think that?" he demanded.

            "I just know," she said softly.  With a deadly smile, she turned back to her work.

            Kaiba gulped.  It was the first time someone had ever intimidated him.  He hadn't overlooked the dangerous gleam in her eyes, and the amused sparkle that darked him to defy her, to break her rules.  He decided to obey her rules....for the time being at least. 

Ayreen:  *hiding due to the curse*

Yami:  Normally Ayreen would say this, but, since she is, ahem, _unable_ to at the moment, I will have to.

Yugi:  *cuts Yami off*  REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW *takes a deep breath* REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  SUGAR IS FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
